


Rise Of The Dead

by Prettyprincess45



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attacks on children, Blood, Dark, Death, Gen, Gore, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Strong People, Weak people, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyprincess45/pseuds/Prettyprincess45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Claire Wolfe and Toby Steele learn that it only takes seconds to change a life when their average high school is overrun by walkers. Toby and Claire aren't the only ones to survive, but they are lucky enough to find a group of survivors who will help them. Can two naïve teens survive in a hellish world, or will they ultimately face death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Of The Dead

Hello everyone! So this is a rewrite of a story I had up before, under the exact same title. I didn't really like how it was going the first time, so, like most of my other stories, I decided to rewrite it.

This story is going to be completely different from everything I have done. This will be dark.

This a total AU. TWD in my own way. Let's just say that the people alive in this fic will be the ones that were alive in the start of season 5. I'm not going to follow the season 5 story line, unless something changes. So yeah. Enjoy and please leave me a review!

Big thanks to my beta reader, rocknrollprincess131! The comments and corrections mean so much! As for you other readers, check out her stories, they're amazing!

Ok, onto the story!

XX

"Hey." Lindsey Delaney whispered to her best friend, Claire Wolfe. It was a typical day in 8th and 9th period biology class, boring and annoying. Even the fact that they say next to each other didn't change that. On this particular day, the class was taking an exam on asexual reproduction while their teacher, Mr. Swenson, sat in the front of the room at his desk reading a book. He wasn't paying attention to anyone in the room, which was probably why he didn't flinch when Lindsey whispered to Claire.

"Hey." Lindsey whispered again, since Claire didn't respond the first time. Claire lifted her eyes up from the exam and glared at her friend, as if to say "How dare you talk to me during a test?"

Lindsey laughed quietly to herself. Did Claire always have to follow school rules? Apparently. She had always been like that, even in Pre-K, when the two friends had first met.

"Hey." Lindsey tried once again, this time a bit louder. Claire looked up from her test again.

"What?" Claire asked quietly. She looked up at , who was still reading his book. Good. Claire didn't want to get in trouble.

"Do you have the answer to number 22?" Lindsey asked.

Claire looked back up at their teacher again. He hadn't moved an inch. Was he that engrossed in his book? Come on.

Claire sighed, tucking a piece of her raven colored hair behind her ear. Should she do this? Should she let her friend cheat off of her test? It was only one question. And Lindsey was her best friend. But that didn't mean that she could break the rules... Or did it?

Sensing Lindsey's "what are you waiting for?" glare, Claire made her decision. She flipped to the page with question 22 on it, and slid the test to the corner of her desk slowly, right where Lindsey could see it.

Lindsey quickly copied the answer down and gave Claire one of her signature so-white-it'll-make-you-blind-smiles. Her teeth looked like two rows of white chiclets, all straight and perfect. Claire was slightly jealous, but it was her own problem. She never wanted to try teeth whitening products.

Lindsey caught Claire looking at her teeth for about the sixtieth time, remembering a day back when they were 13 and over Claire's house.

"So you want white teeth, huh?" Lindsey asked her friend. They were sitting on Claire's bed side by side. Claire's bed was big enough to fit 3 people, and Lindsey had no idea why her parents would get her it. She didn't share a room with anyone or anything. Lindsey just assumed that there was no specific reason, that her parents just liked to spoil Claire.

"White as yours." Claire answered quietly. Claire never really got jealous of anyone's look or wanted to be just like anyone, so when Claire had approached her earlier that day and told her about how she "needed" beautiful white teeth, Lindsey was a bit surprised. She then offered to come over her house to help her out.

"Try these." Lindsey said, reaching into her purse and pulling out three teeth whitening strips. She handed one to Claire, and she looked at it as if it were a ticking time bomb. Lindsey laughed at how silly her friend looked.

"Don't these eat away at your teeth if you use them too much?" Claire asked.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and snatched the strip from Claire. She stuffed it back into her purse along with the other ones.

"What was that for?" Claire asked.

"You know that you weren't going to use them, you worrywart." Lindsey said. "They do nothing to your teeth but whiten them. Why do you always freak out about everything? It's unnecessary."

"No it's not. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Lindsey rolled her eyes and giggled quietly go herself at the memory. The Claire then isn't much different from the Claire now. Lindsey thought to herself.

XX

Claire worked slowly, very slowly. Especially when she was working on a test. But she ended up finishing her exam, all of the 60 questions. Mr. Swenson was widely known around the school as the "huge test maker". He did this(Claire assumed) so that he didn't have to teach on test days.

Claire flipped her test over and put it in the corner of her desk. She have a quick smile to Lindsey, who was still working. Claire looked up at the clock. Ten more minutes of class.

Claire wanted to put her head down and rest for the rest of class, but a small beep kept her from doing so. She looked around the room, making sure that nobody heard the noise. Luckily, nobody did.

Claire knew that the source of the noise was her phone. But she never looked at her phone during class. Like, ever. But she had already done something bad today(letting Lindsey cheat on the test) without the teacher noticing, so what was one more thing going to do? She was just going to look at her phone, reply if needed, and put it away. Claire looked back up at the clock. 9 minutes left in class. Why did time always go slow during school?

Claire slowly pulled her phone out of her pocket, and checked for messages. There was one from her boyfriend Steve. If it was anyone else, she would've put the phone away. But since it was him, she read it.

I'll meet u at ur class. Swenson right?

Claire smiled. Steve Clarke had been her boyfriend for awhile now, almost 6 months. They had known each other since 3rd grade, making their relationship even stronger. Claire texted him back.

Yes.

Within seconds, his reply came.

See you

Claire wished that he would tag the end of his message with "I love you". They hadn't exchanged those three magical words yet, as much as Claire wanted to. She sighed and put her phone away.

Only five minutes until the announcements and dismissal, five more minutes until she saw Steve...

"Lockdown! Lockdown! This is not a drill! I repeat, this NOT a drill. To all teachers, please read the email I sent you. I repeat, all teachers read the email from me in your inbox." Those were the words that blared over the loudspeaker, rather Han the afternoon announcements.

"What do you think is going on?" Lindsey asked Claire, putting her test to the side.

"Probably some rapist or killer is on the loose." Claire said, rolling her eyes.

"Right?" Lindsey said.

"Um, Mr Swenson, what's going on?" Celeste Waters, who sat right in front of Claire, asked.

Mr. Swenson was click click clicking away at his computer, probably reading the email. It took him about 30 seconds to answer. "It's nothing." He told them. He stated at his computer screen for another second. He burst out laughing. "This can't be real. This had to be some kind of prank."

"What is it?" Celeste tried again.

"Nothing. You all can do what you want, just say away from the door and all of the windows." Mr. Swenson told them. But they all remained seated, staring at one another. They were all asking the same questions in their heads "what was going on?" "When will this end?" "Will this lockdown ever be lifted?"

Claire's phone chimed again, causing her to jump in her seat. It was Steve again.

This is bull. The text read.

ikr Claire texted back.

Suddenly, bloodcurdling screams blared over the loudspeaker. "AAAAAAAAAAH! HELP ME! HELP MEEEE!"

Claire felt her stomach lurch. Everyone in the class glared at each other, the expressions on their faces horrified. Even Mr. Swenson looked a bit scared.

Lindsey turned to face Claire. Claire examined her friend. Lindsey's face was a ghostly white, probably the same as her own at the moment, and her eyes were wife as saucers. This was the first time that Claire had actually seen her friend afraid. Lindsey was usually cool about everything, nothing really bugged her at all.

"S... Something bad is happening." Lindsey managed. She looked like she was seconds away from vomiting all over the classroom floor.

"Yeah." Claire said, equally as afraid. "I'm gonna call Steve." Claire quickly dialed her boyfriend'a number. He picked up after 2 rings.

"Babe? Are you okay?" He said immediately after he answered.

"Yeah. I'm just afraid." Claire said, and everyone in the classroom turned their heads to face her.

"Hold on a second." Claire told her boyfriend. "What are you looking at?" She snapped at her classmates. This surprised Lindsey, even though she said nothing. Claire was a sweet girl, and Lindsey had never thought that she had a mean bone in her body. Not that anyone could blame her.

The class turned around silently. "I'm good." She told Steve.

"Ok, babe. Don't worry man. I mean they have to keep us protected dude. It's like their job." Steve said.

Claire cringed at his overuse of the terms "dude" and "man" in a sentence. But it didn't really matter to her anymore. It was just one of those qualities that she had managed to get over. It had taken awhile, but she had grown to ignore it.

"I hope that they'll protect us." Claire said.

"Man, they will. They can't..." His words were cut off, and a bloodcurdling scream and few grunts followed.

"Steve? Steve?" Claire said over the phone, frantically.

"Listen, girl, Steve is..." A new boy came on the line, but he only lasted a few seconds until he screamed. "GET OFFA ME!" The boy shouted, another scream following.

"No..." Claire said, feeling weak and lightheaded. What happened to Steve? What was up with all of that screaming? Was he being attacked? His classroom was only down the hall, and they were only on the first floor. Maybe she could go help him...

Claire stood up, no longer in control of her actions. She headed towards the door. She was stopped short by Mr. Swenson, who grabbed her wrist. The whole class was staring at her like she was crazy, especially Lindsey.

"Where do you think that you are going?" The teacher asked her.

Claire was unsure of how to answer. "Something bad is happening out there." She tried.

"Yeah? That doesn't mean go out there!" The teacher shouted.

"Yeah... But... I..." Claire said.

"Go back to your seat." Mr. Swenson instructed, and without thinking, Claire did as she was told.

Claire sat at her seat, shellshocked. She quickly glanced over at her friend, who was in the same condition.

Suddenly, Claire and the rest of her classmates were aware of a loud banging at the door, like someone really wanted to get in.

Please don't open it. Please. Claire silently prayed.

The banging got louder and louder. Nobody moved an inch, not even the teacher. Soon, chips of the wooden door were flying across the room, and everyone knew what that meant. Whoever was on the other side was breaking in.

One girl in the class broke out in hysterical crying, and Claire felt like doing the same. Mr. Swenson jumped up and headed towards the door, ready to confront whoever was there. Claire thought that it was a stupid idea. What if the man had a gun or something?

Mr. Swenson let out a shrill, helpless, scream. The entire class knew exactly what happened. He had gotten shot.

"Oh my god..." Lindsey said.

Claire looked over at Mr. Swenson again, realizing that she was wrong about what happened to him. He wasn't shot, he was getting his flesh torn apart. And the person(or should she say thing?) that was tearing him apart was no human cannibal, it was some kind of monster. Claire blinked to make sure that she was seeing right. Sure enough, she was. She pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Sure enough, the crescent moon shaped mark that she had made with her nail bled a bit and stung fiercely.

Soon, everyone noticed exactly what was going on. Everyone got out of their seats and began to move frantically. Some people ran around aimlessly. Some open up the emergency window and jumped out. They were okay, since they were only in the first floor. Claire, Lindsey, and some other boy ran towards the back of the room and hid behind a table with tons of lab equipment on it.

Claire felt lightheaded. She knew that at any minute, she would pass out. She didn't want to, she'd probably die.

What were those things anyway? They were so strange looking, and they smelled foul. The smell was getting to Claire's head, making her even more dizzy than she already was.

Claire heard a loud scream. She looked up from the table, instantly regretting it. Lindsey tried to pull her down, but it was far too late.

Celeste getting torn up by one of those things was the last thing that she saw before she passed out cold.

XX

Claire awoke to the entire classroom a mess, even more so than before. Lindsey and the other boy were gone. Claire hoped that they were okay.

Claire didn't want to move, but she knew that she had to. Rubbing her eyes, she saw a yellow sticky note posted on the floor beside her. She pulled it off of the floor carefully and read it.

Claire,

Girl we went off to go get you help, because you passed out. By we I mean me(duh) and that other boy, Tony(or was it Toby?). We're obviously not back yet, but we will be soon. Don't move.

Lindsey.

Claire put the note in the pocket of her jeans and looked up at the clock. It had been 5 hours since the lockdown was placed, and Claire had a feeling that it was never getting lifted.

Claire pulled out her phone. She desperately needed to call her mother. She was probably worried sick. But she wondered what she would tell her. "Mom, monsters are attacking my school"? That just didn't sound right, but it was true.

She tried to turn it on, but it didn't work. The screen remained black. It probably died. Claire stood up and examined the room. She could use the classroom phone, the one only for teachers.

The classroom was littered with bodies. No monsters were still in the room, which made Claire grateful. But she knew that if she stepped on the hall, there would probably be a million more of them.

She got up and toon a few steps, staggering like a drunk person. Kids were all over the floor, torn open with their organs spilling out.

"Oooo." A kid groaned as Claire walked by him. She felt like vomiting. She walked over to the phone. She picked it up and put it up to her ear. It was out of service. Clair e sighed and sunk to the floor. What was going on? She needed to find some way to call her mother.

Then something very important hit Claire. Steve. She still had no idea what had happened to him. But she wanted to. She needed to.

She got back up and began to move towards the door that led to the hallway. She didn't look tat the messed up scene that was her classroom as she moved.

Just as she had suspected, the hall was a mess. Bodies everywhere. Monsters strolling around. The smell out there was foul, and Claire had to cover her face on order to keep from passing out.

She slowly walked towards Steve's class, which wasn't at all far from her own. She walked quietly and slowly, so she didn't attract the attention of those monsters.

As she was walking down the hall, something caught her eye. A body. Sure, she'd seen a ton of bodies so far, but this one had caught her eye because it had the same blond locks as Lindsey.

Claire felt her heart ache. She walked over to the body, and lifted its head up. Sure enough, it was her best friend, half eaten. Her guts were hanging out and her face was all bloody.

That's when the tears came.

"Lindsey!" She called out, unaware of how loud she was. One of the monsters was coming at her, growling and everything.

Claire turned around. She was alarmed now. She ran the rest of the way to Steve's classroom, tears practically blinding her vision. Her best friend was gone. Dead.

Considering how how everything else looked, Claire had little hope that Steve was okay. But she didn't want to think like that.

She was sobbing as she stepped inside of the classroom. She turned around. The thing was still following her. She shut the door, but it didn't shut all of the way.

Claire quickly scanned the classroom. She ran up to Steve's desk. She knew the location of it only because Steve had showed it to her and his mother on open house night, when they had showed their parents around the school.

He was underneath the desk. Claire couldn't take it.

"Steve?" She asked, shaking his body. "Steve!"

He didn't answer. He had a nasty wound on his neck. One of those monsters had probably took a bite out of him, just like they did with Mr. Swenson. Claire could barely stand to think about it.

"Nooo..." Claire said. She felt lightheaded. This couldn't be true. But sure enough, it was. It was cruel, cruel reality.

Then the monster entered the room. It growled and walked towards Claire.

"I love you." She told Steve's corpse.

She ran towards the emergency exit window, opening and falling out just before the thing got her.

The thing reached out of the window to try and grab Claire, but Claire avoided it and ran towards the dumpster.

She decided that it would be good to hide behind the dumpster. She surveyed the scene outside. Not much better than inside. This whole thing still puzzled Claire. She had no idea what the hell could be going on.

Claire was bawling like a baby as she hid behind the dumpster. This couldn't get worse.

"Why? Why?" Claire asked the wind. "WHY?"

She sobbed harder, and thought of her parents. Where could they be right now? What were they doing? Did they know what was happening? She was sure she could find out, she was hoping that she could find out, but she was much too weak to move right now.

She sobbed for a few more minutes until she passed out again.

XX

AN: That's it! Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review to let me know how I did! They are what keep me writing!

On another note, what did we all think of Sunday's episode? I loved it! It was amazingly written! I literally cried! RIP Noah we will miss you. I liked him, and I thought that his death was horrifying! If you want to talk furst her about it, PM me and I'll be glad to discuss it with you.

Have a great day/night!

To Noah! *Raises glass*


End file.
